They're Everywhere
by charming writer
Summary: Melissa helps a family out from some warlocks called "Collectors" who want the "Akashic Records". She & the son become close much to Cole's annoyance & Paige casts a mind reading spell fearing that her new boyfriends a demon which goes either way.


**They're Everywhere**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa Hale who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** This's series three of my, Charmed season, which continues a week after "All Hell Breaks Loose" **

**Note: **** Hiya folks & welcome to my new season of Charmed. My stories will be different as they were then but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. Everyone who was there will still, be here minus Prue & Phoebe who're dead of course & some other characters that were introduced will be back this season. I'll still be using spells from the show & some I create myself which'll be different but still have the same affect & better sounding. I may, use some stories from season two as episode fillers to outweigh the main storyline going on here or I mayn't. I'll see about that when it comes along. **

**Extra Note:**** Melissa helps a family out from some warlocks called "Collectors" who want the location of the "Akashic Records" from the son. The two become close much to Cole's annoyance & Paige casts a mind reading spell fearing that her new boyfriends a demon which has good & bad repercussions. **

_Episode Six_

San Francisco Museum Wednesday Fifth October

_A lot of people including Melissa are walking inside looking at the new exhibition there. A tour guide talks to some person's about one of the features shown. _

"Legend held buried somewhere near a rocky desert, a fabled book, penned by ancient mystics, known as the Akashic Records believed to be a written account of all significant events throughout time. Powerful stuff especially if someone got their hands on that, they'd win the lotto or at least get tender. To know the future brings ultimate power which's why everyone from Hera to Hitler looked for the records. But to find them, they needed a map. This tablet found in the Ivory Coast last years believed to be that very map. Although the engravings are of a lost language they're so far & undecipherable, even for scholars like myself but we're close. Whoever can decipher them first will know the exact latitude & longitude of the Akashic Records.

_A young dark blonde haired__ guy standing in front of it writes something down on his notepad. Another medium tall brown haired guy's interested in what the tour guide says also._

"Oh my God, that's it."

_The tour guide & everyone else, looks at the man confused._

"Excuse me?" The tour guide says.

_The man looks at the tour guide._

"No, uh, excuse me."

_Turning__ round he runs down the corridor. The brown haired guy looks on suspiciously. The young man bumps into Melissa by a, nearby statute. _

"Oh I'm sorry" The man says.

_Seeing him she __immediately gets a premonition. Melissa sees the young man pinned down in a park by two men one of them with their long sharp fang like nails penetrating his skull. Coming outta the vision she goes after him._

"Hey."

_Running along __the corridor she turns left & skates downstairs to the front entrance & exits the museum onto the street looking for the man._

San Francisco Street

_Scanning her eyes round Melissa doesn't see him unfortunately. _

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

MELISSA HALE

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PAIGE MATTHEWS

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

DARRYL MORRIS

GUEST STARRING

ERIC BRAGG

DR STONE

COLLECTOR TWO

BENJAMIN BRAGG

MITCH THE BARTENDER

TONY PAIGE'S BOYFRIEND

SPECIAL MUSIC GUEST STAR

MELISSA HALE

San Francisco Bay & City 

_Various parts of San Francisco bay & city are been shown whilst__ Ashlee Simpson's song "Outta My Heads" playing._

Chorus

Outta my outta my head want you outta my head.

Outta my outta my head get outta my head.

Outta my outta my head want you outta my head.

Outta my outta my head, that's what I said wow.

Manor Lounge

_Leo__ cleaning some windows hears the front door go & turns round seeing Melissa walk inside._

"Hey sweetie"

_Melissa answers not looking at him. _

"Sorry dad got an innocent to save."

_She goes over to the stairs & walks up them. Leo comes over to her. _

"Whoa wait what innocent? How was the exhibition?"

_Melissa turns round replying back._

"Ok but this guy bumped into me & I got a premonition of him being pinned down in a park by two demons or warlocks & one of them killing him with their razor long sharp finger."

"Do you know who they were?"

_Melissa shakes her head._

"No but hopefully the book will."

"What about him?"

"Once I know about them I'll go down to the station & see if Darryl can tell me about him & then me, mum & Aunt Paige can bring him here & vanquish them before they've a chance to hurt him."

_Turning round she carries on upstairs towards the Attic. _

Bay Ridge Convalescent Hospital

_The guy __from the museum's talking to his comatose father in his room._

"I cracked it, dad the rest of the map. It's a transposition sequence just like you said & it's all in here."

_He points to his head._

"The location of the Akashic Records." "Now, they're goanna come after me, just like they came after you, but don't worry dad I'll be ready for them."

_A doctor walks in._

"Eric, can I speak to you please?"

_Eric gets of the bed & goes over to him._

"I'm not moving him, Dr. Stone."

"Eric, it's been six weeks. This faculty's not designed for long term maintenance."

"Maintenance this's my father we're talking about." "He's goanna get better & he's staying here."

_Veering right Eric walks outta the room l__eaving Dr Stone angry before he blinks out._

Police Station 

_Looking over some case files Darryl hears, someone come up to him. Glancing up he sighs seeing Melissa standing right in front. Darryl gets up & moves away from her. _

"No way Mel, forget it." "Whatever you, want I'm not helping you."

_Melissa follows him to a room. _

Archive Room

_Coming inside she closes the doors. _

"But you don't even know why I'm here Darryl."

"I know every time you & your family come there's always something witchy going on." 

"Well I can't help it if evil follows us around."

"& gets me in trouble in the, process."

"Which, we try keep you outta of as much as possible." "& look at how many innocents you've helped save because of us like this one if you can identify him."

_She shows him a picture of Eric she drew. _

"I got a premonition of him when he bumped into me at the museum & saw 2 warlocks called Collectors who drain peoples knowledge from them pin him down in a park & one of them sticking a long razor sharp nail fang inside his head. So I was wondering if you could input this into your computer database & come up with a name & address or something."

_Darryl looks flabbergasted at Melissa. _

"I can't just go around giving you people's name's & addresses."

"Please Darryl this man's life depends on it." "I can't let him die."

_Seeing Melissa's face Darryl sighs. _

"Alright then I'll do it but this can't come back onto me ok?"

"It won't I promise."

_Turning round she opens the door up & looks back at Darryl. _

"Thanks Darryl."

_Darryl waves his hand at her._

"Yeah, yeah I know." "Get outta here." "I'll call you."

"Cheers mate."

_Veering round she walks outta the room._

P Three Basement

_Piper's talking & showing a health inspector around here. _

"So the rooms well ventilated keeping all our food dry & fresh.

_She opens a cupboard showing him this. The inspector ticks a few boxes on his clipboard._

"& you're drinks?"

"There delivered round back & stored airtight in here." "Our cold drinks are stored in the fridge."

_Piper opens that up._

"Which we record & check the temperature everyday."

_The inspector ticks a few more boxes. Closing the door Piper leads the inspector up into the main clubroom._

Clubroom

_& shows him the bar area._

"We clean & change our beer barrels daily." "& regularly stock, check what drinks we're using each evening & make sure the pumps work also.

_The inspector gets a glass a pours a little bit of Fosters in it which he sets down on the bar & ticks on his sheet. _

"& hygiene wise?"

"The cleaner maintains the toilets & mops the floors." "& we spray the tables after someone's being there."

_The inspector touches one of them to see if any dusts on it._

"Including the bar area also" "Plus my staff spray gel their hands after handling everything."

_The inspector ticks some more boxes. _

"What about your stage area?"

"Well that's."

_Piper's interrupted when she sees Melissa walking downstairs. Her face contorts seeing her & so turns round to the inspector._

"Excuse me Mr. Denver it's my cousin." "I'll be right back."

_She walks over & whispers to Melissa._

"What're you doing here Mel it's you're day off."

_Melissa whispers back._

"I know mom but something happened at the museum which we need to sort out right away."

_Piper looks at the health inspector then back at Melissa. _

"I can't Mel I'm in the middle of a health inspection."

"But this's serious mom we've an innocent to save."

"Well get Cole or Paige to help then."

"We'll need your freezing power mom."

"I'm sorry sweetie but I can't help right now sorry."

_Piper walks back to the inspector. Melissa whispers angrily to her._

"Mom"

_Not responding Melissa turns round & walks out the room._

Bay View Cafe

_Paige & her boyfriend Tony are sat down at a table as a waitress comes over with their drinks. _

"Here you go guys."

"Thank you." Paige says.

_She takes a sip from her iced tea. Tony smiles at her when she does that. _

"You're real cute when you do that."

_Paige stops drinking & moves her head sideways a little whilst her eyebrows turn upwards as she smiles at the comment on that._

"Oh am I?" She says.

_Tony moves up close to her._

"Absolutely" "Killer dress by the way"

_Paige does the same. _

"Well I don't just wear this for anybody." 

"Yeah I know."

_He whispers in her ear as his left hand skims up her right leg._

"I can't wait to rip it right of you."

_Paige grabs that & pulls it away from her. _

"Tony hey we're in a public café you know." "There better places to do that."

"Why can't I show my girlfriend affection?"

_Paige nods her head. _

"Yes but there other ways of doing that."

"Okay then can I kiss you?" Tony asks.

_Paige nods her head again._

"You may do that yes."

_They both kiss as Tony's cell phone goes off. He pulls away reluctantly looking whose calling. _

"This's important I'm sorry."

_Getting up he goes away from her. Looking back Paige notices Melissa sit in the chair opposite._

"Hey Paige sorry to bother to you but I rang your department & they said you were out here on a lunch time date with Tony."

_Paige nods her head._

"Yeah I am um"

"I know it's inconvenient but I need your help."

_Paige butts in about something._

"What do you think about guys going off all the time?"

_Melissa looks at her confused._

"How do you mean?"

"Well Tony just got a phone call & every time he gets that he leaves afterwards."

_Melissa looks round at him talking then back at Paige. _

"Maybe it's something important like work or whatever."

"Tony's a finance accountant. He only works in one place."

"Yeah but they do have a lot clients Paige."

_Paige sighs resigning to that answer._

"I suppose yeah." "What's it you want?"

"Unfortunately it's the, you know what kinder thing."

"Alright then I'll just tell Tony & meet you afterwards."

"Thanks, Paige."

_Getting up, Melissa walks of to her Jeep Liberty. Tony comes back & talks to Paige. _

"Sorry Paige but I have to go rain check?"

"That's alright I've got something important also."

"Sometime later then?"

"Sure yeah"

_They get up & kiss. Tony walks off just as Paige subconsciously thinks something. _

"Oh god what if he's a demon."

_Grabbing her stuff she leaves some money on the table & leaves. _

Eric's Apartment Building

_Paige & Melissa are walking down the hallway._

"So who's this guy then? Paige asks.

"Eric Bragg." "Darryl gave me his address."

"I'm surprised he did that."

"Uh well that's what you get when you put on the Halliwell charm." "Err I can't believe Piper's not with us."

"Well you said she had a health inspection." "That's important."

"So's this." "It's not as if that's a matter of life & death."

"No but if the club got shut down because she wasn't, there then you wouldn't have the house or money to do this & you wouldn't have a job."

"Well we own the house outright so that doesn't matter & she could've rescheduled."

"You can't reschedule health inspections Mel."

"& you can't put a man's life against that Paige."

_Paige whispers this time._

"Yeah but Piper doesn't get premonitions like you Mel so she don't feel or understand as much & she can't be in two places at once either." "Besides you said these Collectors whatever don't need the power of three to vanquish them."

_Melissa whispers back._

"No, I said their hunger for knowledge is your ally which don't necessary mean we do need the power of three or not."

"Well then we'll just have to figure that out & save Eric first."

_Seeing a door marked five D Paige points to it. _

"Is this where he lives?"

_Melissa looks at the piece of paper._

"Yeah it is."

_They hear scuffling inside & look at each other. _

"Come on." Melissa replies.

Eric's Apartment

_Opening __the door up Paige & Melissa walk in seeing the two Collectors one been Dr Stone holding Eric down on the table. __Dr Stone's finger turns into a needle. Melissa shouts at them. _

"Hey."

_They both look up at her. __She kicks Dr Stone with the needle in the face making him loose his grip & back away in pain. _

"AH!"

_Eric falls, flat__ on the floor. The other backs away & comes towards them._

"Paige." Melissa says.

_Paige orbs out then back in, in panic when the Collector tries to grab her & they both grabble together. Melissa trades blows with Dr Stone who does his best to block them. The second Collector extends his finger & goes to insert it inside Paige's brain. Paige shouts out._

"MEL!"

_Swinging round she kicks the Collector in the stomach __stopping him do that. _

"AH!"

_He backs away a little. Melissa gets two potions __out from her bag ready to throw them but Eric gets up. _

"Get back."

_Going inside his drawer he pulls a gun out & shoots them both not having much affect. Paige looks on shocked._

"Oh my God"

_The Collectors stand back up__ with their wounds healed._

"Let's get outta here." "Come on." Melissa says.

_They run outside leaving the Collectors wondering what happened. _

Hallway

_Eric, Melissa & Paige walk in seeing Cole & Leo there._

"Hey guys, is this."

"Eric yes." Melissa says. "Could you take him into the kitchen for us?"

"Sure yeah" Cole says.

_The three men walk straight ahead. _

"Hey why don't you join them Mel & I'll go upstairs & see if there's anything we've missed, out"

_Melissa nods her head._

"Ok then."

_Turning right Melissa walks towards the kitchen as Paige goes upstairs._

Attic

_Paige's flipping through the book when she comes across the hearing thoughts spell one. She reads out aloud. _

"To hear someone thoughts when you want to know or think there hiding something." "Um this could tell me if Tony's a demon or not." "To cast this spell light one blue candle & say these words." "Ok then."

_Going over to the trunk she opens it up._

"Lock."

_The lock opens into her hand. Paige delves inside & gets out __one blue candle & some matches which she puts on a table & lights up. She then goes back to the book. _

"Here goes." "AS FLAME LIGHTS SHADOW AS TRUTH ENDS FEAR, OPEN LOCKED THOUGHTS TO MY MINDS WILLING EAR, MAY THE SMOKE THESE CANDLES INTO EVERYWHERE CREEP, BRING INNER MOST VOICE TO MY MIND IN SPEECH."

_The candle__ flickers then goes out letting smoke rise from it. Paige goes over & gets it. _

"Let's hope it's worked."

Kitchen

_Everyone else's talking in the kitchen._

"They're the one's who put my father in the hospital. They took his mind."

"Who're they?" Leo asks.

"Dr Stone, my father's doctor & his colleague."

"& what do you think they are?" Melissa says.

_Coming in Paige hears what Eric's thinking. _

"NCA, CIA, who knows?" (Out Loud) "Somebody in bullet proof, vests." "The question is- who are you?

"Friends" Melissa adds.

_Eric thinks which Paige hears again. _

"Yeah right" "They're after the Akashic Records too."

"What're the Akashic Records?" Paige replies.

_Her eyes go wide in shock when she realises what just happened. _

"I knew it." Eric comments.

_The others looked confused at her. _

"Whoa what did you just say Paige?" Cole questions. "How do you know about that?"

_Paige tries covering her tracks quickly. _

"Lucky guess" "So what're they Eric?"

"They're a book of ancient prophecies." "The future of the world right down to the smallest detail hidden & lost away for centuries" But it's just legend." Leo replies.

_Eric looks at Leo wondering how he knew that._

"How do you know that?"

_Melissa quickly thinks up a lie. _

"Oh Leo saw the exhibit about it at the museum a few days ago."

"Yeah Mel's right." Leo pretends to agree.

"Well obviously these people want those records because they know Eric knows how to find them. Paige comments.

_Eric speaks out confused at how everyone knows about it. _

"Ok who're you people?"

"People who can help you, Eric" Cole replies.

_Melissa puts her hand over her mouth._

"Oh my god if that's, true then these records are real which means."

"If the bad guys get them there'll be no more humans & they'll win." Leo adds worried. "I'd better warn my bosses."

_Leo turns round & walks out__ta the room. Eric gets up from his chair & starts to walks off to. _

"I gotta get my father outta the hospital."

_Melissa tries to stop him. _

"No Eric, wait."

_He looks at Melissa._

"He's stuck in there Mel & Dr. Stone's in on it."

"Eric, it's not about your father anymore. It's about you. Especially if they know you know how to find the Akashic Records." Paige says.

"Paige's right." Melissa proclaims. "They'll use your father to get to you." "You can't go there."

_Eric comes up to her__ seriously. _

"Oh yeah try & stop me."

_Melissa __grabs his arm & flips him over making him land backward on the floor. She sits on top of him._

"How about this then?" Melissa smiles at him.

"Ah you're strong." Eric smiles back.

"I work out a lot." Melissa says back.

_Cole looks __on jealous at their quick connection. Piper walks in. _

"Okay Mel I'm sorry about earlier but."

_She notices Eric on the floor. _

"Whoa who's the cutie?"

_Eric tries __getting off Melissa. _

"Um Piper maybe you could a little help there?" Paige replies.

_Piper __freezes Eric._

"So who is he then?"

_Paige chips in._

"Oh he's the hottie Mel likes."

_Melissa looks at her shocked._

"Huh?" "How do you know? Piper asks.

_Melissa quickly pips in._

"Excuse me Aunt Paige I don't like him that way ok this's Eric Bragg the guy who bumped into me at the museum." "Two warlocks called Collectors wants what's in his brain the location of the Akashic Records."

_She gets off Eric. _

"Which's alost text that predicts all future events" "Collectors get it, the worlds a goner." Cole confirms.

"Leo went upstairs to tell the Elders." Paige says.

"Ok how do we vanquish them?"

_Melissa snorts at Piper. _

"Huh now you wanna know."

"I'm sorry sweetie but a health, inspections important & a legal requirement.

"So's your other job especially when a man's life's at stake."

"Eric's here now so he's ok"

"He mightn't, been if me & Aunt Paige hadn't won."

"I, came after you called."

"Which I shouldn't have had to, do mom."

_Cole butts in._

"Guys you need to focus on Eric here ok & not argue."

"Right we need to get Eric's father outta the hospital." Paige says.

_Piper looks at Paige._

"Does Eric know who we are & about demons & warlocks?"

"No, he thinks it's a government conspiracy." Melissa answers.

"Right then you need to get back on top of him."

_Melissa looks slyly at Paige._

"I don't mean in that way." "& we need to go to the hospital."

"Whose goanna stay with Eric?" Cole asks.

_Melissa replies after going back into her position._

"I will you three are more powerful." "I'll stay here & try figure out what the message in the book means."

"Ok then we'll call you when we're done." Piper pitches.

_Cole & the girls walk towards the kitchen door. Melissa turns round to them._

"Hey mom, could you?"

_Piper unfreezes Eric as the lot of them leave. Melissa smiles back down at Eric._

"Now, are you goanna behave?"

"Do I have a choice?" Eric replies smiling up at her.

"Not really." Melissa comments. "Come on."

_She pulls him __up from the floor. _

Outside The Museum 

_Dr Stone'__s there. The other, Collector walks up to him._

"Did you find Eric?"

"No." "The women who took him are obviously protecting him."

"The Akashic Records are within our reach."

"We'll need to be more careful especially if there's, anymore witches." "& its goanna be difficult to drain his brain if they know what we're after.

"Don't worry my friend." "The way to a man's mind's through his heart."

"Oh, very nice"

_Dr. __Stone blinks out & the other disappears afterwards._

Sunroom

_Eric's sitting at a table. Melissa brings out some tea & pours it in two cups._

"Hope you like tea although I'm more of a coffee girl myself but I don't mind this now & again."

_Eric shakes his head. _

"No tea's fine, thank you."

_He gets outta the seat._

"Hey how did you know to be at my apartment to help me?"

_Melissa turns to leave but Eric stops her._

"Uh, it's a long story."

"Shorten it."

"Well without going into too much detail, I sorter have, a gift where I know things are goanna happen before they do.

"Whaddya mean like clairvoyance or something?"

"Like I said I can't say too much."

"Why not?"

_Looking off in the distance Melissa thinks about Pru__e & Phoebe & almost nearly cries but doesn't. _

"Because I've seen what happens when the wrong people know about your secret."

_Seeing her reaction Eric stops pressuring her. _

"So you don't, work for some government agency?

_He & __Melissa sit down. She shakes her head smiling._

"No, I'm just a girl who works in a night club although today was my day off but."

"Oh I'm sorry if I've ruined your day."

"Don't worry I'm used to it." "Now, let me ask you a question." "This thing, you did translating this ancient code whatever. Why did you do it?"

"For my father"

"To, finish his work?"

"People hurt him & I wanna find out whom & I wanna get even."

"Even, with the risk of them hurting you?"

"He's my dad. I love him & if I can't have him back, I want justice."

_Melissa drinks some of her tea. _

"I understand that."

_Eric__ takes a sip also._

"Really?" "You & you're folks close then?"

"My real parents died when I was born so I was adopted but there dead now also."

_Eric looks shocked hearing that._

"God Mel I'm so sorry."

_Melissa shakes her head._

"It's alright Eric I've had a long time to get over it." "But when they were alive we were real close yeah & my brother Ryan also." "Anyway I've got my cousins & my uncle now so I'm not totally alone."

"No you're not."

_They both stare at each other for a few seconds. _

"Whoa look at me I'm a sucker for families."

"Then you can see why I have to go the hospital Mel." "If something happened to my father & I wasn't there to help I'd never forgive myself."

_Seeing the look on his face Melissa weakens a little. _

"Alright then follow me."

_Getting up they go __over to get her stuff then walk out the front door as Melissa sets the alarm on. _

San Francisco Streets

_Eric, Melissa, Cole, Paige & Piper__ are walking up to the hospital. _

Bay Ridge Convalescent Hospital

_They enter the front door & find t__he place's deserted. The phone rings at the reception desk._

"Where is everybody? Piper asks.

"& why's the place deserted?" Paige questions.

"Something must be up." Cole says. "I'll go down the hallway & check it out."

_Melissa nods her head._

"Alright Cole"

_Cole walks of __along the corridor. Melissa gets her gun out & points it ahead. Eric goes in front of her but Melissa stops him. _

"Stay here Eric."

_Moving cautiously over to the desk Melissa peers round holding __her gun still. Seeing the receptionist lying on the floor Melissa puts that down then bends over & feels her neck. Eric sees this. Melissa calls out. _

"She's alive but comatose."

"Comatose? How?" Paige asks.

"Obviously when the warlocks drain someone's knowledge they drain their essence also leaving them vegetative.

"Just like my dad." Eric declares worried.

_Turning round he __runs down the hallway._

"Eric, wait." Melissa replies worried following him.

"The Collectors are in Eric's father's room"

_Piper looks at Paige._

"Okay what's going on Paige?"

_Paige tries lying to her. _

"Whaddya mean Piper?"

"You know what I mean Paige first in the house now here." "How do you know the Collectors are in Eric's father's room?" "PAIGE!"

"Alright I cast a mind reading spell."

_Piper can't believe what she's said. _

"You what?"

"I wanna know if my boyfriend Tony's a demon because every time he gets a phone call he up & leaves which's why I cast the spell to make sure if that's true or not."

"Paige you don't cast a spell to see if someone's a demon you shove a potion down their throat." "If they cough then there not a demon"

_Paige's shocked hearing that?_

"You shove a potion down them?"

"Yes Paige" "God didn't switching bodies with Mel teach you anything about impromptu spell casting & all those other spells you cast which made your boobs grow big."

"I'm sorry Piper I just saw it &."

"You can't use spells to solve all your problems Paige especially this one which's private & intruding on our thoughts."

"I won't do it again I promise I'm sorry."

_Piper sighs._

"We'll fix this later come on."

_They follow down where Melissa & Eric just went. Cole comes__, outta a room where someone's comatose also._

Hallway

"Where're they Cole?" Melissa asks.

"There not in this room."

_Eric goes past them into his dad's room. _

"Eric." Melissa says.

_They both follow him. _

Eric's Dad's Room

_He goes over to his dad's bed._

"Dad, we gotta get you outta here."

_The rest enter the room._

"Eric." Melissa, queries.

"I'm getting him outta here, Mel."

_Dr. Stone __& the collector blink in the room. Piper attempts to blow one of them but they put there arm in the way which reforms afterwards._

"Oh my god" Paige announces shocked.

_The two collectors__ blink out. _

"What the hell?" Eric replies stunned also. "Where'd they go?"

"Be careful there still here." Cole says conjuring up an energy ball.

"Alright let's get him outta here." Piper declares.

"I'll go get a chair." Paige says walking out the room to find a wheelchair.

_Piper & Melissa go over to Eric's father. But find Dr Stone there with Melissa's gun pointed at Eric's dad's head. _

"Dad"

"He's got my gun."

Hallway

_Hearing this Paige runs back into the room with a wheelchair seeing this & the other __Collector appearing behind Eric & grabbing him._

"Eric." Melissa replies worried.

_Cole goes to throw his energy ball but Dr Stone stops him. _

"Uh, uh throw it & he dies."

_Paige calls for Eric's dad. _

"Eric's dad"

_& orbs him into the, wheelchair.__ Melissa grabs a vase of flowers & hits the Collector over the head. He lets go of Eric & falls to the ground. Dr. Stone blinks in beside Paige & throws her away from Eric's dad. _

"Ah!" She says falling to the ground.

_Melissa aims her gun at them but the Collectors __hold onto Eric's dad & blink outta the room. Eric looks on worried._

"Dad?"

"I'll go after them." Cole states.

_He __shimmers out._

"Cole." Melissa cries out.

Outside Bay Ridge Convalescent Hospital

_Eric's running down__stairs. Melissa, Paige & Piper are chasing him._

"Eric! Eric, we still wanna help you. Nothing's changed." Melissa replies.

_Eric stops running._

"Everything's changed Melissa. Some monsters just took my dad."

"They're called warlocks Eric." She answers back.

"Warlocks? & what's that's make the three of you?"

"Witches" Paige says. "We fight evil & protect people."

"Forgive me, for saying so but that's insane."

"Eric, you believe in the Akashic Records & all the power they represent." Piper, comments.

"I guess."

"Well, most people think that's myth." She feeds back.

"But now you know it isn't, so isn't it possible that other things like witches & warlocks also exist? Melissa says.

"Okay but who was that other person then?" "Is he one of them to?"

_Piper shakes her head._

"No Cole's half demon but he's good." "He won't hurt you."

"So why do warlocks want my dad then?"

"They're probably wanna trade. Your dad for what's in your head." Melissa answers.

"& they can appear anytime, any place, which's why we need to get you back to the manor where you'll be safer than anywhere else." Piper notifies.

"Look, Eric I know we don't know each other but everything I said in the Sunrooms true except you know about our secret now also." Melissa comments.

"It's one hell of a secret." He answers back.

"Which, I trust you with. So please, trust me in return." "Now if we're goanna save your father, we have to keep you safe until we figure out what we're goanna do."

_Eric ignores that._

You do that. I've another idea.

_He walks off.__ Melissa shouts out._

"Eric." "Great." "I'll go after him you two get, home."

_She runs after him. __Paige sighs frustrated a little._

"Do we have to protect him? Cause he's pissing me off."

"Unfortunately, yes." Piper replies back.

_They walk off towards Piper's Jeep Cherokee. _

San Francisco Museum

_Eric'__s getting a fire extinguisher. Melissa steps in front of him. _

"What're you doing Eric?"

"You'll see."

"Eric stop you'll get arrested."

_He looks at her._

"I don't care Mel." "I have to do this."

_He side steps her & walks out into the museum room. Melissa follows him. _

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this. It's not safe."

"Then go you don't have to be here."

"& let you get busted?"

_They walk right up to the map stone.__ Melissa studies it._

"Wow, that's the map stone isn't it?"

"You know, my father thought it'd be wonderful translating it." "A gift of knowledge to, usher the world into the new millennium."

_He gets ready to bre__ak the glass but Melissa stops him._

"Whoa, wait. What're you doing?"

_Eric looks at her._

"If the Akashic Records are everything you say they are, they're not a gift. The warlocks shouldn't have that knowledge & neither should the rest of us. With all the knowledge revealed, we'd have no free will."

_Melissa stares at the tablet. _

"& no world as, we know it."

"Maybe no world at all"

_Eric smashes the glass cabinet with the fire extinguisher. The alarm goes off. __He gets the map stone out & throws it on the ground destroying it. Everyone stands there shocked. _

"Now no one else will ever be able to translate the map. The only place the longitude's in my head."

_The two of them run off. A __member of the public speaks. _

"I'll get security."

Upstairs

_Paige & Piper are walking up here._

"Poor Eric"

"He'll be okay, we'll figure this out."

"But in the meantime the warlocks have his father I can't imagine how helpless he feels."

_Paige nods her in agreement._

"Yeah I know."

Attic

_They walk in over to the book. Leo orbs in._

"Leo you've been gone hours." Piper announces.

"Yeah sorry guys but the Elders were deliberating"

"Well while that's happened we've been doing." She says back.

_Leo looks confused at them._

"Whaddya mean?"

"We went to the hospital to get Eric's dad but the Collectors took him. Cole followed them but we haven't heard from him yet."

"Where's Mel?"

"She called saying her & Eric went to the museum & destroyed the Akashic map so he's the only person who knows where the records are."

"Well you have to get him back Piper." "Eric must be protected." "The Collectors can't get what information's inside his head."

"He is coming back Leo." "Mel's driving them." Piper insists.

"Okay, have you figured out what to do?"

"The only way to protect Eric's to take the information outta his brain forever. The spell's right here."

"Yeah but if we do that Eric, won't have anything to offer the warlocks & they'll be furious & kill his dad." Paige quizzes.

"Eric's innocent. Our priority's him." Piper answers looking at, Paige.

"They're both innocent Piper." "We have to save them." "I mean, there's gotta be another way with all the hocus pocus we have.

"That still may not be enough though." "You're talking about the future, everyone's future." Leo replies.

"So we have to sacrifice Eric's dad for the greater food?" Paige asks frustrated.

_Leo nods his head serenely. _

"Maybe, yes."

"Man, dress it up anyway you want, it stinks."

_Cole shimmers in._

"Hey Cole did you find Eric's father?" Paige, queries.

_He shakes his head._

"No sorry." "Every time I shimmered they blinked out." "They've probably stashed him something we can't find him until they make contact with Eric."

_They all hear Mel__issa's Jeep Liberty pull up in the driveway._

"Oh here they are now." Piper says.

"Uh we'll have to tell her." Paige replies.

_Cole looks at that little baffled. _

"Tell Mel what?"

_Piper hangs her head down a little._

"That, we may've to sacrifice Eric's dad."

"Yeah so?" Cole answers back.

"So I think she likes Eric even though she said she wouldn't go with anyone until we've vanquished the Source." Piper bites, back sighing.

"Come on." Paige says.

_The gang walk downstairs. _

Hallway

_Stopping there Eric talks to them. _

"Have the warlocks made contact yet?"

"Uh not yet no" Piper, answers.

"Did you guys find anything in the book?" Melissa quizzes.

"You tell her." Paige declares.

"We'll both tell her." Piper says back. "Uh, why don't you check your messages at home Eric." "Maybe they've tried to contact you there."

"Alright"

_He goes __of into the Lounge. _

"Okay what's going on?" Melissa asks.

"Can we talk sweetie?" Piper says.

Lounge

_Eric's checking his messages with the operator._

"You have no new messages."

Kitchen

"Wait, you're willing to let Eric's father die?" Melissa says angrily.

"Mel we can't risk losing Eric & allow the warlocks to gain future knowledge."

"But we have to try & save his dad also mom."

"Not at the expense of the whole world we can't sweetie." We have to save everyone's dad & protect them from these warlocks but we can't do that if they have the records.

"Mel you need to tell Eric that we might've to sacrifice his father for the greater good"

_Melissa raises her voice a little. _

"I know Aunt Paige but how do think he's goanna feel when I tell him that after I promised we'd save him."

_She starts to leave._

"Sweetie" Piper says.

"You don't even care."

_She turns around._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I don't even know why I said it."

_Paige looks at her mournfully _

"Do you want us to tell him?"

_Melissa shakes her head. _

"No, I'll do it.

Lounge

_Eric's __cell phone rings. He answers it._

"Hello?"

_Dr Stone answers._

"Eric, I assume you know who this is?"

"Where's my father?"

"Oh, so you do know. Good."

The Oak Grove Golden Gate Park

_Eric's dad's in the wheelchair there.__ Dr Stone extends a finger inside his head waking him up. Feeling a little dizzy Ben checks his surrounding's. _

"Say hello to Eric, Ben."

_He __puts the phone up to Ben's ear._

"Son?"

Lounge

"Dad?"

Golden Gate Park

"I feel so odd."

Lounge

"Dad."

Golden Gate Park

_Dr Stone __puts his needle finger in Ben's head._

"Oh, he's gone, Eric. But I can bring him back & give him to you. All I want in exchange's what's in your head."

Lounge

"Where can I find you?"

Golden Gate Park

"The Oak Grove West End of Golden Gate Park," "Half an hour" "Alone without the demon or witches."

Lounge

_Melissa walks in._

"Eric?"

_He __hangs up. _

"Any messages?"

"No, not yet"

_Melissa comes up to him._

"Eric"

_He puts his right hand on her__ mouth. _

"Before you say another word, Mel I wanna thank you for everything you've done trying to save my father." "You're not an angel are you?"

_Melissa freezes at that a little but soon recovers._

"No, I'm no angel."

"That's a shame." "You'd certainly be a good one." "It's sad your family died." They'd be so proud of you if they were still here."

_Melissa lies slightly. _

"Oh I'm sure in there own way they know that." Eric um I-I need to talk to you about your father.

"Ok." "Maybe we should have another cup of tea first."

"Sure I'll just go get that."

"Thanks."

_Melissa turns to leave but Eric stops her._

"Hey Mel"

_She turns back._

"Yes Eric?"

_Leaning forward he kisses her softly on the lips as if it's the only time he'll ever will. Responding back Melissa lightly touches his neck with her right hand. Caught up in the moment they don't notice Cole watching them until he coughs alerting them he's there. Pulling away they both smile at each other then Melissa walks into the kitchen. __Eric starts walking towards the front door but Cole stops him. _

Hallway

"Where you going Eric?"

_Paige & Piper come up to him. _

"Oh, I'm just goanna go out & get some fresh air."

_Paige hears him think._

"The Oak Grove, Golden Gate Park"

"Mel!" Paige shouts.

"Paige what is it?" Piper asks

_Eric leaves. Melissa comes in._

"Where's Eric going guys?" Melissa questions.

"The Oak Grove, Golden Gate Park" Paige says.

"Oh no, the warlocks must've contacted him. Let's go come on"

_Melissa puts the teabags down & grabs her bags & coats & goes outta the door. The others __except Cole follow her. _

Golden Gate Park

_Melissa drives __fast down the pathway & stops her car right round the end. The girls all get out before Melissa locks the doors. _

"Ok, there oak trees everywhere" Piper frustratingly states.

_Paige hears Melissa think. _

"What if we're too late?"

"Mel, stop thinking that will you" "God I can't wait for all this to end."

"Hey will you get outta my head please?" Melissa answers back.

"Alright, the Book of Shadows said that their hunger is our ally, so there must be a way to use the knowledge they require against them." Piper says.

"Or use their greed to trap them." Paige adds.

"Yeah, well, if all else fails, then I'll try freeze, them then Paige can move them, long along for Eric to get away."

"& save his father right?"

"We'll do our best Mel." Paige applies.

_Melissa sighs resigning to this. _

"Ok, then we should split up." "The first one who sees him hollers."

_They all w__alk of in different directions. Time lapse Paige's walking along the path when a peacock makes a noise & runs past her." "It scares her." "She screams & puts her fists up." "She calms herself down & continues walking." _

The Oak Grove

_Eric __sees the collectors with his dad. He goes towards them._

"Dad!"

_But Dr Stone stops him. _

"That's close enough, Eric. I can restore him or kill him. Choice's mine."

"Restore him or you don't get what you want. That choice's mine."

"No, no, no. You can't bargain, Eric. We're in control here."

"Let's check again."

_He lifts up his shirt __where his guns in his trousers._

"Now who's got the upper hand?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" The second Collector announces. "That gun won't do anything to us."

"No but it'll blow my head off & if I do that you, won't get the second half of the map." "Restore him."

_H__e holds the gun up to his head & shouts._

"Now!"

_The Collector puts his needle finger in Eric's dad's head __& restores him. _

"Dad?"

"Son?"

_He looks shocked when he sees the gun on him. _

"Eric, what're you doing?"

"Dad."

_Eric lowers the gun & __starts walking towards him. Dr. Stone blinks out & reappears behind Eric. He grabs Eric & sticks the needle finger in his head making him slump to the ground._

"Goodbye Eric." "Like I said, we're in control."

_Melissa seeing them__ aims her gun & shouts._

"Hey!"

_The other Collector __blinks in behind & sticks his needle finger in her head before she fires it. Melissa slumps down where she is. Piper finds them, & blows the Collector up making him fly away a little & hit the ground. She runs over to Melissa. _

"Mel!"

_Piper strokes her hair __trying to get a response. __Paige finds them. Dr. Stone blinks out & the Collector stands up._

"Piper, watch out."

"That's right, witches, come get me."

_Paige hears the Collector say._

"Don't blink. Keep them focused on me. Let him surprise them from behind."

_Dr. Stone appears behind Piper__ with his arm finger extended out. Paige quickly calls out. _

"Behind you"

_Turning round Piper freezes __the Collector & Dr Stone before he gets her then steps back. _

"Thanks Paige."

"No problems Piper." "Now what do we do?"

_Piper thinks then replies._

"Orb them together so their fingers touch."

_Paige realises what she means._

"& let them kill each other." "I get it." "Their hunger for knowledge is your ally."

_Placing her hands out sideways Paige, calls for the Collectors._

"Collectors"

_& orbs them together so, they both touch. __Piper unfreezes them & their, fingers go inside each other's heads making them disappear altogether. _

"You know, they really shouldn't have given, us the finger Piper." Paige, smiles.

_Piper smiles at her also._

"You read my mind Paige." "Great job moving by the way"

_Paige looks over__ at Melissa. _

"Well I have a good teacher."

_Melissa __wakes up dizzyingly. Paige & Piper walk over to her._

"Mom, Aunt Paige?"

"Whoa hey take it easy sweetie." "You okay?"

"I think so mom." "I just need to get my bearings."

_She looks around seeing that there in the park._

"Hey what're we doing in the park?"

_Er__ic & his dad wake up. Melissa sees them. _

"& who're those people?"

"You don't recognise Eric?" Paige asks.

"No. Why? Should I?"

_They help her up._

"What's the last thing you remember?" Piper says.

"Lucky's birthday"

"That was three weeks ago sweetie." Piper smile's stroking her hair.

"Oh."

_Paige talks to Eric. _

"You alright?"

_She helps him up._

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little confused." "What am I doing here?"

"You don't recognize her?" Piper points to Melissa.

_Eric shakes his head._

"No sorry but I feel I do though."

"Who's the cute guy?" Melissa quizzes.

_Piper shushes her. __Paige helps Ben up. Eric sees him. _

"Dad?"

"Eric."

"Oh my god, you're better."

"What's going on? What's happening?"

"I don't know dad."

_Melissa looks a little baffled._

"Did we do something good?"

"You did something incredible." Piper answers.

_Eric __& Ben hug each other._

P Three Outside Few Days Later

_People standing here are waiting to be let inside whilst bouncers are checking their bags for anything illegal. _

Clubroom

_The crowd wait for the entertainment inside which the Bartender Mitch announces. _

"Ladies & gentlemen she's been away for a while but now P Three's proud to announce her triumphant return." "So please give it up for Melissa Hale.

_Eric & Ben walk downstairs to an empty table._

"You wanna a pint dad?"

"Sure son."

"Ok then."

_He goes off & does that as_ _the crowd whoop & cheer as Melissa soulfully launches into "You're My Favourite Song" on her bass guitar. _(I know Melissa didn't write that song but for the purposes of the scene she did.)

Verse One

Words don't come easy without a melody I'm always thinking in terms of do-re-mi.

I should be hiking swimming laughing with you instead I'm all outta, tune.

But what you don't know you lift me off the ground your inspiration you help me find my sound.

Just like a baseline in half time you hold down the groove that's why I'm counting on you.

_Eric hearing her voice turns round captivated by it. Cole's like that also just down the end there. _

"Whoa she's good." Eric says to himself.

_The bartender puts down his drinks._

"Here you go."

_Eric takes them over to the table keeping his eye on Melissa the whole time. The crowd whoosh & sway as Melissa continues singing._

Chorus

& if I heard you on the radio I'd never wanna change a single note

It's what I'm trying to say all along you're my favourite song.

_Leo & Piper are huddled together at a table whilst Paige's with Tony._

"Hey that's the girl we met in the park Eric." Ben says.

_Eric nods his head responding._

"Yeah it is dad."

"She's very good son."

"She is yes."

_Ben sees the twinkle in Eric's eyes & smiles. _

Verse Two

I'm in a session writing tracks you've gotta another class to teach

& then rehearsal with the band your always one step outta reach

I'm looking for some harmony with you we come so naturally

You help me find the right key.

_The man beside Melissa joins in now also._

Chorus 

& when I hear you on the radio I never wanna change a single note

It's when I tried to say all along you're my favourite song, my favourite song.

Chorus Repeat

& when I hear you on the radio I never wanna change a single note oh no, no.

It's when I tried to say all along you're my favourite song, you're my favourite song.

_As the song ends the crowd cheer & the two singers stop. Mitch the bartender walks onto the stage again. _

"Wasn't she great ladies & gentlemen" "Absolutely, great" "Please give it up again for Melissa Hale."

_The people clap & cheer again which Melissa acknowledges._

"Thank you very much."

_Cole whoops a little then turns round on his seat & drinks his beer. The crowd start dissipating as Melissa packs up her stuff. Paige & Tony go over to Leo & Piper. _

"Mel was great weren't she?"

_Piper nods enthusiastically. _

"Hell yes."

"I'm amazed she sang one of her own songs." Paige says.

"Well I always knew Mel had a secret talent as a songwriter Paige." Piper replies.

_Tony looks at Paige._

"Hey sweetie, do you wanna drink?"

"Sure yeah" "Get me a soda water."

"Ok." He replies walking off.

"Right then what, am I thinking of sis?"

"I've no idea Piper."

"Good spells reversed." "Which's a relief" "I think you've proven beyond a shadow of a doubt, that women, aren't meant to hear other peoples thoughts."

_Paige nods her head._

"Definitely" "Too much knowledge whether it comes from the Akashic Records or other peoples heads is just dangerous stuff."

"Absolutely" "You got the potion?" Piper asks.

_Paige nods her head & pulls it outta her handbag slipping it into Tony's drink. Leo looks shocked._

"What're you doing Paige?"

"Making sure Tony's not a demon Leo." Piper answers.

"What by killing him?"

_Paige shakes her head._

"No the potion will make him cough if he isn't a demon." "If he is it won't affect him."

"& then we'll vanquish him." Piper says.

"But why don't just talk to him Paige?"

"Because she has good reason not to Leo" Piper, comments.

_Tony comes back & hands the soda water to Paige. _

"Here you go Paige."

"Thanks Tony."

_He picks up his beer & takes a sip. Feeling the potions affects Tony coughs. Paige pats his back slyly. _

"You ok sweetie?"

_Putting his drink down Tony, answers._

"I will be yeah" "Don't know what's in this drink though." "I'm goanna go change it."

_Getting up he takes that over to the bar._

"Well Tony's not a demon." Piper, comments.

_Paige shakes her head smiling._

"No he isn't."

Bar Area

_Melissa comes up ready to order a drink. She feels someone tap her on the shoulder._

"Hi excuse me but um."

_Turning round Melissa sees Eric whom it takes her a few seconds to recognise. _

"You're Eric Bragg." She smiles.

"From the park yeah Melissa?" He smiles back.

_She nods her head._

"Right" "How's your father?"

"Good thanks." "Back to his old self practically."

"That's great."

"What about you?"

_Melissa nods her head._

"I'm ok." "Although the last three weeks are a complete blur but my cousins did say I banged my head pretty hard so."

"Yeah that's what I figured probably happened to me also." "Listen you were really great up there."

"Oh ok."

"No I mean it." "You must be an angel having a voice like that."

"I'm no angel Eric." Melissa, smiles.

"Well that's a shame cause' you'd certainly be a good one." Eric smiles back.

_He stares at her slightly like he knows Melissa._

"Hey Mel do you have this weird sense of déjà vu like we saw each other before the park?"

"Yeah" Melissa replies nodding. "But I'm not sure as I don't really remember so." "Maybe we did who knows."

"Who, knows." Eric smiles back nodding.

_They look at each other for a few seconds before Eric talks. _

"Would you like a drink Mel?"

_Melissa nods her head._

"Ok thanks."

_Turning round they both wait for someone to come over Piper smiles looking on at them both._

Clubroom

"What're you thinking about honey?" Leo asks.

"That Mel met a really nice guy but doesn't remember him." Piper says back.

"Well maybe something might happen & they will do again." Paige comments.

_Piper nods her head __back. _

"Maybe yeah"

Bar Area

_Cole watches Eric & Melissa __talk whilst drinking his beer. Dave a bartender comes up to him. _

"So when you goanna tell her then?"

_Cole __answers him back baffled. _

"Tell who what?"

"Mel, that you love her." "Cause' if I were you I'd do it soon."

_Dave looks over at Eric & Melissa then back at Cole. _

"Before she goes of with someone else"

_He __walks away leaving Cole contemplating what to do as the camera fades to black._

The End


End file.
